ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Маринетт и мода/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = [[Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн|'Маринетт']]: Дорогой дневник, сегодня в школе мадам Бюстье спросила нас о нашей будущей профессии. Многие мои друзья еще не задумывались об этом, но я уже думала об этом. Моя мечта - стать модельером, как человек, на которого я равняюсь - Габриель Агрест. Он отец Адриана и лучший дизайнер во всем мире! Это он создал бренд "Габриель". Адриан - его модель. Он в каждой рекламе, в модных журналах, на плакатах в городе. Короче говоря, он везде. Но что я люблю больше всего, так это творить. Мне очень нравится придумывать, делать всё своими руками и шить. Я уже делала шляпы, одежду и аксессуары, например, ювелирные изделия. И даже очки для Джаггеда Стоуна, известной рок-звезды. В основном все, что я ношу это мои творения. Например, эту сумочку, которую я везде ношу. Я сделала её сама. Я люблю гулять по Парижу в поисках вдохновения. Я могла бы часами наблюдать за людьми. Тем более Париж это лучшее место для вдохновения! Будучи Ледибаг я могу видеть вещи с другой точки зрения. Так я создаю по-другому. Один раз, например, меня вдохновил костюм злодея на создание уникальной шляпки. Габриель: Мисс Маринетт, Вы создали нечто изысканное. У вас определенно есть талант к созданию головных уборов. Маринетт: Мне невероятно повезло. Я действительно надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день у меня будет свой бренд и люди полюбят мой дизайн. А пока что я стараюсь развиваться каждый день, изучая новые методы и создавая подарки для своей семьи и друзей. Ах, это напомнило мне, что скоро День рождения Альи, и я очень хочу сделать для неё что-нибудь. Я уже думала о необычном чехле для её смартфона. Мне просто нужно купить нужные материалы, чтобы я смогла приступить к работе. До скорого, дневник. ---- Конец. ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = Marinette: Dear diary, today at school, Miss Bustier asked us what we wanna be when we grow up. Many of my friends had no idea, but I've known for a while. My dream is to become a fashion designer like Gabriel Agreste, my role model. He's Adrien's father, and he's also the best designer in the entire world! He created the Gabriel brand. Adrien models for him. He's in every advertising campaign, in fashion magazines, on posters in town, the whole deal! But what I love most of all is creating. I really like inventing, designing, sewing. I've already created hats, clothes, accessories like jewelry, and even some glasses for Jagged Stone, the famous rock star. Most of the time, I'm wearing my own designs. This little purse I carry everywhere, for instance. I made it. I love to stroll around Paris for inspiration. I could spend hours watching people, and what better place then Paris to be inspired! Being Ladybug also helps me to see things from a different perspective, to create in a different way. One time, for instance, I was inspired by a villain's costume to create a unique hat. Gabriel: Miss Marinette, very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker. Marinette: I'm incredibly lucky. I really hope that one day, I'll have my own brand, and that people will like my designs. In the meantime, I try to get better every day by learning new techniques and making presents for my family and friends. Oh, that reminds me, Alya's birthday is coming up, and I'd love to design something for her. I've already thought of a special case for her Alya's smartphone. I just need to buy the equipment so I can get to work. Goodbye for now, diary. ---- The end. ---- Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды Категория:Стенограммы